


Groceries

by desrowfrank



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, just smthn a lil wholesome :), petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrowfrank/pseuds/desrowfrank
Summary: Just a lil wholesome somethin somethin
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 76





	Groceries

“You know, I don’t think I’ve told anyone this, but I’m bi,” Pete said into Mikey’s lips.

“Uh—“

“Sorry, sorry, weird timing, I know,” Pete pulled back from Mikey. “I just thought I should mention that I like men. Are you cool with that?”

“Pete you— can we just continue.”

“No, dude, if you’re homophobic or whatever I don’t want to kiss you.”

“ _Pete_.”

“Mikey, I love you, but—“

Mikey leaned in and kissed Pete gently. He pulled away, making a “does that explain my feelings?” kind of look.

“…do you like dudes?”

“ _Pete_ ,” Mikey sounded a little less exasperated this time, a bit more amused. He pushed Pete back on the couch and kissed him lovingly, in a “more-than-just-a-hookup” kind of way, hoping that he’d understand. The message was read loud and clear, as Pete kissed back just as softly, a hand gently cupping Mikey’s face. Mikey pulled away and raised his eyebrows.

“I guess you do.”

“I guess I do.”

Pete smiled up at Mikey. 

“Sweet.”

Mikey laughed a little and kissed Pete’s forehead, taking a moment to sigh into his skin. Pete wrapped his arms firmly around Mikey’s torso and forced him to lie down, hugging him as tight as possible. Mikey didn’t complain. He just pressed his cheek to Pete’s forehead and let himself live in that moment.

They were in the living room of Mikey’s home. Well, his parent’s home, but they were out of town for the weekend. Mikey’s brother, however, was _not_ out of town. Too bad. Would’ve made the next few moments a lot less awkward.

“I can um, come back, if you need me to,” Gerard said from the doorway. Mikey and Pete had been so wrapped up in confessing their feelings that they hadn’t noticed the front door open. Gerard was standing their awkwardly, a few grocery bags in hand. “Well, no, uh, there is ice cream in the car. I can get it and put it away and leave—“

“No,” Mikey said, not making an effort to move. “You’re good Gee.”

“Gee?”, Pete mumbled from beneath him. Mikey turned his head to look down at Pete.

“Gerard.”

“ _Gerard,_ ” Pete tilted his head back and stuck a hand out. “Hi Gerard! Mikey’s said a lot about you. All good.”

“Hi, um,” Gerard waddled his way over to the two, the heavy bags still around his wrists, and shook Pete’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Mikey pushed off from Pete, who let go, and hopped off the couch. Pete followed.

“We’ll unload the rest, Gee,” Mikey called as Gerard went to put away what he’d brought in. Gerard called a “thanks!” back from the distance.

“Man, we’re moving quick, huh?”, Pete smiled, taking a container of water in his arms. Mikey picked up the last few bags— he noticed the ice cream had begun to leak. _Damn._

“Hm?”

“I’ve already meant your brother…are your parents gonna be home anytime soon?”

“Well,” Mikey bit back a smile and held the door open for Pete. “I kind of like keeping you a secret.”

Pete deflated. After they put the groceries on the counter, Mikey kissed Pete’s forehead again. 

“Why do I have to be a secret?”

“You don’t have to be. I guess I’m just a bit selfish. I don’t want the world to infiltrate…this, right now.”

Pete understood. 

“I understand.”

“I know you do.”

Mikey took his hand in his own. 

“Thank you, Pete.”

Pete smiled and brought Mikey’s hand, still clasped in his own, up to his lips.

“I hate to interrupt,” Gerard said, approximately five feet away, putting the groceries in the fridge. “But the ice cream is melting rapidly, and I only have so many hands— genuinely, I’m sorry Pete, I know you’re the guest, but could you help out a bit? I’m sorry.”

“Consider me family!”, Pete began putting items away— in the wrong spots, sure, but he was trying to help.

Mikey sat at the table and smiled to himself.

What a sweet little dude.


End file.
